


Show Me

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: John wants you to show him how much you've missed him.





	Show Me

You didn’t expect him to be back. He said he needed to be with his boys and you fully understood, waving him goodbye and hoped that he’ll be back someday. 

Someday was not today, not now, when you finger yourself on your bed, with images of him in the back of your mind.

“Naughty needy girl, aren’t ya?” A sneer, a chuckle, and you open your eyes to see John closing the door to the shabby motel room, his eyes never left your body. “It has only been a week, baby girl. You couldn’t wait?” He strolled over to the couch and sat down.

You were about to pull the blanket across your body, shielding yourself from his eyes. You didn’t know why, since you wanted him so bad but then again, you acted on instincts. But then John stopped you. Tsked you and shook his head. “Ah ah.. show me what you got, baby. I want to see.” He gestured for you to turn around. “Ass up. Open up yourself.”

John taking control was always your weak spot. You couldn’t possibly deny him this. You got on your knees, exploring yourself for him and pressed your face into the mattress.

“Good girl. Spread those cheeks for me.” A low growl and you could hear him unbuckling his belt.

You put your hands on each side of your ass, spreading those globes for him and you were sure that your wet cunt was glistening in the dim light.

“Play with your pussy for me, baby. Show me how much you want me.” He unzipped his pants and you were sure that you could hear him spit into his palm and is now probably touching himself. God, how much you wished you could play with his dick.

Slowly you circle your fingers on your pussy, spreading the slick around and start to moan his name. “Oh god, John. I need you. Can you see how wet my pussy is for you? Can you hear that?” You pushed in two digits and began to thrust them in and out, the slick sound of your cunt filling the room.

“Come and take it baby girl.” John purred, as he too couldn’t take it anymore.

Smiling you turn yourself around to see him stroking himself, his pants and underwear pooled around his ankles. You strolled over, straddling him, rubbing your wet pussy along his thick cock.

“I’ve missed you.” You gasped into his ear while you kept on grinding on his dick, needing the friction.

“Me too.” He groaned, bucking up his hip just a little bit to grind with you to the rhythm of your hearts. John put a hand on the back of your neck and pulled you in, kissing you like he means it. His tongue claimed your mouth, as if he wanted to drink from it forever. Slowly, he worked his lips down your neck, licking and sucking his way down to your breasts.

“And I missed these.” He roared against your tits, burying his face in between them before he came up for air again, craning his neck towards a nipple and sucking it in. He let his tongue lick around the nipple before he took it between his teeth and bit on it.

The sudden pain made you yelp and you leaped from his lap a little bit and when you sat down again, John had positioned his dick at your entrance, making you sit on him, taking him in fully.

“Oh fuck, John!” You moaned and gasped for air as he turned his head and played with the other nipple, biting and sucking, almost making you see stars.

“You like that, sweetheart? Like me lick them raw, you could cum from that alone, couldn’t you?” He said as he buckled his hips to meet your movement.

“Fuck yes.” You said, your hands around his head, your fingers buried in his hair, as you pulled his face closer to you.

“Cum for me baby girl.” He mumbled, your nipple still locked between his teeth.

And fuck yes, it felt so good, the amount of pleasure mixed with pain and fuck, you can’t hold it back. You pulled his face closer to your body, suffocating him while you held on to him for leverage as his name escaped your lips when you felt your walls breaking down all around him.

* * *


End file.
